


sofa

by toberixx



Category: SB19
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toberixx/pseuds/toberixx
Summary: wala. basta basahin nyo nalang T_T HHSHSHSHHA
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 12





	sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!🎄part 2 yan nung nauna. eto nalang muna sa ngayon mwa. sorry sa typos at grammatical errors t-t

The evening came and the boys gathered at the sofa for their second anniversary special fb live. 

The three decided to place them both sides as if preventing something to happen. Because earlier the three knew that ken and stell had sex—in the kitchen.  
They laughed at it but they thought that it was enough for this day, and they can't bear it anymore seeing them kissing and sucking each other's tongue. So they placed them away from each other.  
and ken and stell agreed to it.  
ken and stell sat at both ends.

Earlier that night, stell felt so emotional. He was facing some emotional issues. He was so happy and so greatful about the things they achieved together with the boys. Also very thankful for their fans, A'TIN. That's why he couldn't stop himself from being emotional. He reminisce all of the hardwork and training they've gone through to acheive this dream.

Stell coudn't help but to be silent and think a lot. That's why ken coudn't worry less, seeing Stell silent and preoccupied. He knows something is wrong, or is it?

They had a mini game and all, and ken always checks on stell. 

Ken got the phone and entertained the fans at tiktok live. He read all of the comments and saw that fans are also concerned about stell.

He took a quick glance at stell before finally standing up.  
"Basa ka jan," he walks toward the space between stell and sejun, "usod, dito kami ni stell" he blurted and sat beside stell.

The three didnt mind it though. They noticed stell's condition and they know that he needs ken. Also, Jah didnt mind because he had a more comfortable sit when ken left. Josh didn't mind because he's busy eating. And Sejun didnt too, beacuse he'll kill the vibe if he does so, and he knows that ken can handle stell very well.

Ken laughed and let him and stell entertain their fans. Ken bring up jokes and laughs together with stell.

Automatically, Stell regained his energy. He laughs and talks a lot now. Sending ken into the clouds of rainbow. He really love this man and he'll do everything to make him happy. His one and only sunshine.

"you ok?" ken whispered 

Stell smiled a bit, "Ok naman"

"hmmm?"

"umm wala, naaalala ko lang yung time na walang wala pa tayo hehe. Thankful lang talaga ako sa fans"

Ken smiled at him, "Aww wag na sad, I love you" he mouthed

Stell blushed a little, he wants to kiss his boyfriend and fuck him until they're satisfied. But ofcourse, they are in the middle of an fb live, so stell stopped and calmed himself.

He whispered, "I love you too kenken" 

He was happy that his boyfriend is very caring and attentive when it comes to him. He's simply happy having ken beside him.

"didiko..." ken read the comments on tiktok

"ha? didi" stell asked

ken laughed, "ay ang kalat ni stell, didiko kase yun"

Stell blushed, maybe he's so turned that's why he thinks a lot of things like that.

Their rapping segment came and stell coudn't help thinking about ken's brief.  
"itatanong ko sayo may suot ka ba na brep"

Ken giggled at Stell, and the rest of the boys laughed in unision.

Then ken continued, "gusto mo ba na ako ay magstrep?"

The other boys laughed and called out ken. But Stell hid his malicious grin staring at ken's thicc butt. He's thinking about how hot ken is when he strip.

"Ken wag ka ng makulet, hahampasin nalang kita sa puwet" stell smacked ken's ass but the younger didn't care.

"Kulay nito'y white, kulay nito'y white" ken added. 

Stell pushed all of his emotional thoughts at the back of his mind and think of how he'll gonna fuck ken instead. This time, he'll gonna be the top.

The celebration ended and they started to clean up the mess. 

"Tara sa office Jah, kain tayo" said Josh. Jah clung to him and walked to the door.

"Teka, sama ako" Sejun echoed. He glanced at ken and stell, "Di kayo sasama?" sejun asked.

Stell smiled and pats ken's lap, "Babe time muna"

ken intertwined their hands and clung to him. "Yes, babe time muna" 

"What the hell? kalako ba naka isa na kayo sa kitchen?" Sejun snickered.

"....."

Sejun sighed, "Ok i'll lock the door, motherfuckers" and he does so, leaving ken and stell.

As soon as sejun left, Stell immidiately pushed ken on the sofa, and goes on top of him.

He showered ken's face with featherly light kisses. making ken giggle.

"I love you, thankyou for making me happy" Stell said and caressed ken's face and hair.  
He wants to fuck him already but he likes to cherish this lovely moment.

"Anything for you love" he answered. He wrapped his arms on stell's neck and smiled at the calmness of the sight. His boyfriend is so handsome and hot.

Stell then kissed his boyfriend thoroughly. He grinds his bulge on ken's, making them moan together.

Their kiss went deeper, their tongue exploring each other's mouth. Silent moans and lapping echoed in the room.

After that stell kissed ken's neck, and sucking the back his ear. "uhhh~" ken moaned at the sensation.

Stell showered ken's nek with small bites and kisses, but didnt place hickeys ofcourse.

Stell adjusted his position to easily unbutton ken's top. "I love your top. ganda ng colors ha"

"I love my top, you are my top." ken teased and giggled.

"hnggg gago ang cute cute mo" Stell cutely said, followed with a sexy "gonna fuck you so bad, so rough and dirty"

Ken bit his lip at the thought,  
"I'd love that, please"

Without a warning Stell sucked ken's nipple and played with the other. 

"ugh~"

Stell nipped and licked it continuesly, sending shivers and pleasure on ken.

Stell then licked his chest and his abs, every corner of ken's upper body.

He then touched ken's bulge and massaged it through his slacks. "ngh yes"

He unzipped ken's pants and stare blankly at the sight.  
"what the hell? you're not wearing a brief" 

"I left it in the kitchen sink, i forgot" ken smirked

Stell glared at him and slapped his thighs softly

"i thought...? gago kalako may suot ka"

"akala ko rin hahahaha jok, naiwan ko nga langgg" ken chuckled

"boang pag may nakakita non"

"yaan mo sila" ken giggled at stell, "nakahingi nga pala ako ng lube kay jah" and handed it to stell

"anong ginawa ni josh kay pureboy amp"

"kung anong ginawa mo sakin" ken answered

"ngi, sating dalawa ako ang pure noh"

"pure pero magaling bumayo" ken licked his lips at the sight of blushing stell.

"yes, and gonna fuck you so bad"  
Stell answered and continued kissing ken's thighs. Slipping his tongue in ken's vline. harshly nibbing and kissing his sweet spots. he placed hickeys with a shaed of red and purple

"w-wait fuck, so harsh—"

Stell kissed ken's cock tip and placed a finger on top of it, teasing.

"ngh, please~"

stell continued to kiss ken's thighs and vline.

"suck me already please~" ken burst a pleading moan.

The older's eyes blazed with love and lust for the younger. Seeing him pleading to be sucked.

He lowered his head and slip ken's cock into his mouth without a warning.

"yES! f-fuck" ken moans and gripped his boyfriend's hair guiding him as it glides unto his cock.

ken isnt that long as stell's but it is very girthy. stell manage to fully devour ken, feeling its wet tip in the back of his throat. he stayed like that for a bit to adjust at ken's girth. 

he proceeded up and down making his own rhythm.

he sucked the tip making ken's body arch in pleasure.  
"u-ugh that's so ugh—fucking good" ken moaned

Stell paused and spit in his own hand. And played with ken's balls using his wet 'saliva-cum' hand. 

"ngh s-stell so warm and wet f-fuck" ken moaned and clung to the sofa's armrest above his head.

stell flattened his tongue on ken's base and licked it until the tip. ken couldn't utter a word but instead, a series of moans and purrs. 

stell continued his fast rhythm and hollowed his cheeks on his boyfriend's cock.

"nGH!~ fuck yes~ i—i'm cu—ughmming~"

as soon as ken warned about cumming, stell stopped moving and pushed a finger in his hole.

"wait—f-fuck~" ken moaned in the surprised pain and pleasure.

stell found ken's quivering lips and kissed him messily, and continued moving his finger. 

"ngh~ mmphh" ken moaned in stell's mouth when stell's successfully hit his prostate.

Stell then jerked him with the same pace as his finger, soflty touching and playing with ken's soft bud "s-shit~ that's it! i'm c-cumming~"

Ken arched his back as the white fluid came. He convulsed in extacy, mouth half open and eyes closed.

after a brief moment, 

"ok ka pa ba, love?" stell asked while cleaning ken's stomach full of cum. he unbuttoned his own top and unzipped his pants, putiing it all away, leaving his boxers.

ken drooled at the sight, "ngh, fuck me rough please~" stell smiled devilishly at his boyfriend's plead.

stell sat on the sofa and changed ken's position.  
"on your hands and knees baby"

he smack his ass until it's fully red, stating words like,  
"thicc ass"  
"gonna fuck this ass so bad, so rough"  
"i'll gonna filled your ass with my cum"

Stell slipped his tongue on ken's ass, wetting and spitting on it.

"that's so~ fucking g-good" ken moaned, his arms quivered, and his legs squirmed.

Stell continued to lick and lick, sometimes biting his ass. he placed hickeys everywhere. he love hearing ken's deep moans.

he got the stashed lube and put a generous amount on his fingers before entering two fingers on ken's hole to stretch him out.

stell didn't stop uttering dirty words. he loves to see ken's dirty reaction. he knows ken very well, and he knows that he is a horny bitch.

"ken slut~" stell chants

"fuck you s-stell"

"no, i'm gonna fuck you. baby~"

he enters the third finger and pushed in and out of him. he found ken's soft spot again. 

"oHhh~" ken moaned and gripped on the sofa.

Stell touched himself underneath his boxers and readied himself. he takes his boxers away.

he aligned his long girthy cock on ken's rim and without a proper warning, he entered him fully.

"w-wait—fuck nghhh~" ken moaned and cried in pain and pleasure.

Stell didnt wait for Ken to adjust, he slammed in and out of his ass roughly. He groaned harshly at the feeling of Ken's tight ass

Ken is merely crying, his tears are falling down continuesly. He felt like he was hit by a truck. Stell is too long and girthy for his hole. Tho they do this everytime, but Stell is still too big and Ken is still so tight. He needs proper preparation. 

"S-stell p-painful~" he cried, followed with a soft moan when Stell's cock touched his spot "Yes f-fugh—ck"

Even though his tears are falling and his ass is aching, but he knows that he loves being in this situation. Being roughly fucked by his boyfriend. 

This is another side of stell, others often sees him as a vulnerable baby. But with ken, he can show his rough side. Ken taught him to be like this. Being open in the thought of anal sex, and how it's done. They often watch anime and porn together, learning some new techniques. They like it rough and dirty at times, specially Ken. He likes to fuck and to be fuck dirty.

Stell slowed his pace a little bit and asked, "Am I too rough baby?" biting Ken's ear. 

Though he's harsh and rough, he makes sure that Ken's ok. After all, this isn't 'just' sex. It's making love and enjoying their partner. Every thrust he think of how he loves his boyfriend and how to make him feel better.

He massages ken's ass, making a circular motion, hoping that ken will feel much better.

Ken's a mess, his pre cum dripping on the sofa, his body full of hickeys, his eyes full of unshed tears mixed with his dripping saliva, and sporting a dishevelled hair.

"Go on Daddy~ fuck me harder~" he moaned and gripped the sofa sheets tighter.

Stell obliged and slammed on him faster and rougher. "fucking tight" Stell groans at his breath.

"ow! fuck yes!" ken moaned when stell hit his spot.

stell gripped on ken's hips, keeping him stable as he thrust harder. 

ken tightened around stell "ngh ken you're so— ugh shet" he groaned and bit ken's shoulder.

he exited slowly leaving the tip, and slammed into ken in a fast pace perfectly hitting his spot. ken jerked in pleasure with mouth hang open in a long moan. "ohHhhh~ fUCK~"

ken knows that he's close to cumming so he reached for his shaft and jerked himself in a slow pace. then stell noticed and shoo his hand away. "cum without touching that cock, are we clear?" stell ordered and smacked his ass.

"y-yes~" ken answered and stell smacked his ass once again, "yes daddy~"

stell smiled devilishly and started to pound harder at ken. "yes fUCK~ tighten around me baby"

his thrust became sloppy, indicating that he's near to cumming. he pinched ken's nipple yearning a whimper from the younger.

"c-cum, i-m gonna c-cum" ken breathlessly said

stell slammed in him fast and rough and he keeps on moaning as it touches his spot. a few more thrust and stell moaned, "cum~" 

as a signal, ken and stell convulsed at the pleasure as they release their seed. ken cums on the sofa and stell released his hot wet cum inside ken.

stell held ken's body and managed to change their position, both laying down side by side. they laid down on ken's sticky hot cum but they didn't care about it though.

stell rest his head on ken's shoulder, laying close to him without removing his cock inside.

"hmm" ken hummed. he is a bit tired, but he isn't sleepy.

"you ok, love?" stell asked and massaged ken's ass and thighs

"hngg a bit sore, but that was so amazing daddy~" ken answered and teased.

stell's cock twitched inside ken, horny against the nickname. ken moaned and giggled at the sensation.

"your cock wants a second round huh?" ken teased

stell smacked his ass and held him closely feeling the warmth of his cute boyfriend.  
"stop teasing ken"

ken giggled and grind unto stell. stell held ken's cock unto his hand and jerked him in a slow pace "so naughty" he tsk.

"oww~ faster please" ken moaned and held on stell's arm.

"no. naughty sluts like you needs to be punished" stell whispered and made his pace slower.

ken grunts in irritation. he likes it fast and hard, but stell didnt let him caress himself. 

he continued grinding on stell yearning a moan from him "ken f-fuck"

stell then adjusted their position again. he sat with ken on his lap. ken adjusted and faced on stell and sported a buang smile. 

they kissed and he started bouncing at stell's length. tightens his ass around the olders cock every now and then, "f-fuck you're ass is so fucking good baby"

ken bit his lower lip and looked at his boyfriend seductively as he continue to bounce. he can't help but to moan everytime it touches his prostate. "shet so good ugh~"

ken held on stell's shoulders for support as he continue to bounce.

stell kissed his boyfriend messily and helped him bounce by holding his waist. "yes f-fuck you ken" he groaned at the sensation.

the room echoed their skin slapping and squicky sound. every bounce, stell's cum (earlier) becomes more sappy and it makes it easily for ken to slide through and bounce.

ken went deeper as he can, as stell pushed deeper in him. they moaned in unision when their tip and spot met. ken tightens his rim on stell once more. stell smacked his ass and groans "such a cock slut kenken~"

ken whimpered and breathe harshly at stell's comment. it makes him hard whenever stell says dirty words.

stell and ken were moaning and groaning with their hitched breaths. their moans and purr filled the room, making the scene more lusty and hot.

Stell brushed ken's hair and played with his nipples. he held on ken's shaft and palmed him roughly.  
"ngh~ yes yes f-fuck"

ken's pace became sloppier, he can feel his legs quiver and becomes very tired. stell noticed it so he held ken on his waist and pushed him to lay on the sofa again.  
"ughh..." ken purred

he pinned ken's hands on his head and pound on him roughly. "bitch i love your ass" he smiled devilishly at ken's massy face. he's drooling as fuck.

he pounds on ken faster and deeper as he jerk his cock with the same pace.

"y-yes fuck. im c-close~" ken moaned.

"no cumming unless i tell you" stell growled and bit ken's nipple harshly yearnibg a whimper from him. his hand is pinning his hands, while the other is palming his cock.

"s-stell i— please" ken pleads while moaning.

stell can feel the urge of cumming so he thrusts rougher on ken's slick ass one more time and bit his earlobe whispering "cum for me"

ken moans stell's name and convulsed as he felt his cum dripping along his stomach. and stell's warm fluid as he release it again on ken's tight ass the second time, mixing with the earlier fluid.

they calmed themselves and stell mumbled, "i love you" before peppering ken's face with kisses. 

ken closed his eyes and replied "i love you too" with a small giggle.

stell kissed his boyfriend one more time and he reached for his phone. he set in on video as he pull out his cum dripping shaft out of ken's juicy ass. ken's ass were full of cum, dripping slickily as he pull out. "oooohh~ so hot"

stell smiled at the hot video and kept his phone. they cleaned themselves and the sofa. 

ken can't barely walk at the sore and exhaustion. "sorry baby, am i so rough?" stell asked cutely and caressed ken's hair

"just like how i wanted" ken replied and rests his head on stell's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thankyou for reading mwa. kudos is highly appreciated. Merry Christmas!


End file.
